The Last Night
by canary-chan
Summary: Larxene is in an abusive relationship. Axel, her best friend, has no idea. What happens when he finds out after an rather traumatic event? Larxel. Rated for language, abuse, rape and other 'fun' things. R&R


It was lunch time at Castle Oblivion. Everyone got together and talked about their life. Marluxia was going on about his garden to Vexen. Xemnas and Saix talked about their relationship. Xaldin was too busy making out with Xigbar to talk to anyone. Luxord and Zexion were playing Go Fish with Demyx. Yes, everyone was having a good time. Everyone except Axel. Axel sat at the very end of the very long table next to an empty seat. His best friend, Larxene, hadn't show up for lunch again. The two of them always kept to themselves at the end of the table, talking about anything and everything. The only thing they didn't talk about was all the cuts and bruises she had. There seemed to be new ones every day. Once, he jokingly suggested that her boyfriend, Vexen, abused her. She laughed nervously and quickly dismissed the subject. After that, he honestly believed it, he just didn't have the guts to ask.

Suddenly, the door opened behind them. Axel and Vexen were the only two to actually look up. Larxene came in, head down, and sat beside Axel. As was the case every day, she didn't eat and there were some fresh bruises.

"So, how are you Larxy?" Axel asked cheerful, hoping to make her happy by using the nickname she loved so much.

"I'm fine." She answered simply, not looking up.

"Oh c'mon Larx, I know that's a lie. You aren't eating again."

"I'm just not hungry, ok? Why is that such a big deal?"

"Whoa, calm down, I was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, sorry"

"It's alright. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me, Larxene. What's with all the bruises?"

"Don't worry about it. I fell down. That's all, ok?" She growled, tired of all the questions.

"Alright, Alright." Axel said, holding up his hands defensively. He hated it when she lied to him like this. Everyone, especially the red head, knew that Larxene wasn't a clumsy person, so the fresh cuts and bruises everyday weren't from falling. No one knew just how badly he wanted to drag her out into the hall and force the truth out of her. That wasn't possible though, not with Vexen watching. So he just settled for a sigh and continued eating his meal in silence.

* * *

><p>Finally, she was alone. The Savage Nymph stared out the window in her room, enjoying this moment of reprieve. Between having to put up with Vexen's drunken rages and making up excuses to tell Axel, her alone time was few and far between. Despite her wishes for it to last awhile, she could already here the shouting down the hall. That stuck up brit and a partially drunk Freeshooter yelling at Vexen to calm down, and a very wasted Academic throwing things at them and screaming for them to shut up. It was only a matter of time before he came down here, blaming his losses on her. After that, she didn't even want to think of what he might do this time. As she went to her bed to lay down, a knock on the door told her that the nightmare was about to begin.<p>

"It's open." The blonde woman called. Vexen stumbled in, drunker than usual, slamming the door behind him. The screaming started almost immediately.

"What the fuck did you do this time?" He slurred angrily

"I didn't do anything." The defensive woman countered.

"Bullshit! You helped them somehow! I know you did, you worthless bitch!"

"Vexen, please, I really didn't help hem."

"Don't lie to me, you whore!" Vexen roared, slamming her into the wall behind them. The small whimper of pain that managed to escape her lips only made the Chilly Academic madder. He threw her to the ground and kicked her hard in the side, causing her to yelp. Slowly she tried to get up, only to be throw back onto the wall. Larxene shook her head and looked back up at Vexen. The look in his eyes had completely changed, and it was a look that meant one thing. Fear stuck her and she started to struggle. This is not how it was suppose to be. She didn't want this, especially not when he was as drunk as he was. However, he struggling did her no good.

"You know something, You've never given me anything." He chimed

"Vexen…"

"Even after aaaaall the things I've done for you."

"Please don't, Vexen…"

"So ya know what, I'll take what I what!" Larxene screamed as Vexen ripped away her robes and tried to get away. Even in his drunken state, Vexen was still strong enough to hold on her and wrestle her to the bed. Somewhere in the middle of the chaos, Vexen had gotten undress and was now positioned on top of the Nymph. "Are you ready, bitch? Hope so, because here I come."

* * *

><p>The Flurry of Dancing Flames snuck quietly past the Superior's room, as not to make his presence known. He had already gotten in trouble several times this week for disturbing Xemnas on his way to the kitchen and he didn't want to do it again tonight. Especially since the rhythmic creaking emitting from the room told him that Saix was there. After successfully sneaking by the door, he signaled his triumph silently and went into the kitchen to claim his prize.<p>

One the way back, he snuck by easily and quickly, ready to get back to his room. Everything was great until he found Larxene a little ways from his room, sitting on the floor and crying. Suddenly forgetting that he was tired, he grabbed her and gently pulled her into his room.

"Ok, Larx, what is happening. I know you didn't fall, you aren't clumsy. Please, tell me what is going on." Axel begged.

"Vexen…" was all the Nymph could choke out.

"Does he abuse you?" She only nodded, causing the Flurry's temper to flare.

"Did he hurt you just now?" Again, she only nodded. Rage continued to pool in those flawless emerald eyes of his. There was so much hate and anger, that they almost seemed to have a red tint to them. The seething red head turned away, trying hard not to lose his temper further, but he still had one more question. Slowly her took a breath and turned back around.

"What happened?"

"He… Axel… he…" She couldn't even bring her self to be as blunt and direct as she usually was. "He… took something from me…." She tried, hoping that he would understand. It was immediately obvious that he understood. Fire flared from his finger tips and rage fully overtook his eyes.

"He did what?" Axel growled. "No. I won't stand for it. This has to be stopped. He has gone to far." He summoned his weapons and walked to the door. As he was about to leave, he stopped and said one final thing before taking off down the hall. "He will pay for this. I promise."

* * *

><p>Axel kicked open the door to Larxene's room, knowing that Vexen would still be there.<p>

"Vexen! We need to talk!" He growled, weapons at his side. It was then he realized that the Academic was standing before him in nothing but a towel.

"I'm sure what you have to say can wait until I get dress." IV stated in a smug tone. With a snarl, Axel exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Seriously, who rapes their girlfriend, kick's her out of her own room, then takes a shower… in HER room?" VIII grumbled angrily as he waited. The moment he heard Vexen's annoying voice tell him to come in, he kicked the door open again and restated his first demand.

"Ok? What about?"

"What ab- Vexen are you dense? Larxene! That's what! I know what you've done to her, now your sorry ass is going to pay!" The Flurry yelled, getting up in the other man's face. Vexen sighed, summoning his shield and knocking Axel back. As he took off he muttered what sounding like "She never keeps her mouth shut". Slowly Axel sat up, pain radiating from the shield's main point of impact. Though originally his plans were to sit there awhile, a scream down the hall told him that rest time was over. With new found strength, he rush down the hall.

Upon entering his room, he found the Chilly Academic standing over Larxene with one of her knives, ready to stab her for a second time. Axel threw a flaming Chakram at the ice wielder, pinning his arm to the wall as he got up and tried to run. Vexen struggled and lashed out at Axel ever time he neared. After letting him struggle, the red head rammed the other chakram into the Academic's stomach, savoring the pain filled, angry whine that accompanied it. Slowly he pulled it out and drove it between the man's ribs with that same painfully slow speed. The whine quickly became a soft scream, followed by a single tear. "I told you that your sorry ass would pay, Vexen. Prepare to meet your death." With that, the Flurry snapped, igniting Vexen in a beautiful display of fire. When the last of the ash hit the floor, Axel relaxed. It was over.

Larxene stared at the scene before her. Her best friend stood proudly beside the pile of ash that was once her abusive boyfriend. However, as odd as the scene was, she was relived. Vexen was gone. The nightmare was over. She picked her self up off the ground and approached Axel who was now smiling at her.

"Thanks. You, uh, saved my life."

"Eh, don't mention it, Larxy." Axel said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well I can't just over look it."

"Hey, I'd save your life any day. Got it memorized?" They both laughed at his attempt to make her smile. Then his face grew serious once more. "I promise you will not suffer like this again, Larxene."

"How can you make such promises? You say that like you are going to do something about it."

"I will. They'll end up like Vixen, I mean, Vexen here." He laughed, pointing at the pile of ash. "That is, if you'll let me."

"What are you talking about? It's almost like- oh…" Realization hit her hard. For the longest time, she thought he had a thing for Demyx. How long had he felt that way toward her? "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I always thought you were happy. Figured you would have told me if you weren't." He said, pulling her in close. "This is the last night that you will suffer."

"You better. I'll torture you and enjoy every minute of it." She chuckled, kissing him on the cheek. A smile spread across her face, something that hadn't happened since she was with Vexen.

"Now that's my Larxy. What do you say we get you bandaged up?" Then they left his room together, hand in hand, leaving the ash pile behind for Marluxia to clean up.


End file.
